Elysium
Elysium was a town located in an isolated area of Ko-Metru. It was known for its frequent snow storms and was one of the few areas of Metru-Nui that was considered war-free in the Fractures Universe. History Creation Like all other locations on Metru-Nui, Elysium was originally constructed with the rest of the Matoran Universe. As it was a small settlement, only a small number of Matoran chose to live there. Concrete Bunker Some time after the Fractures Universe's equivilent of the Dark Hunter/Toa War, a concrete war shelter was consructed in Elysium. Its construction and purpose remained unknown to the locals and was commonly rumoured to store weapons or surplus war supplies by the Metru-Nui army. Involvement in the War Growth During the Brotherhood's Invasion of the Matoran Universe, Elysium was chosen as the site for Metru-Nui's largest jail and was funded to contain the Matoran prisoners that were captured in Metru-Nui. This was because Elysium was isolated from the rest of Ko-Metru with frequent snow storms. However, one of the conditions to having the prison built in the city was that - if a prisoner was to escape the compound - the entire Elysium Police Force would have to answer the call, which would be a great inconvenience. Yet, in spite of this, as the convicts attracted visiting friends and lawyers, Elysium quickly became a popular travel-town and began to grow by offering accommodation and entertainment. As a result, the police department doubled in size and saw the rise of Crystallus, a Ko-Matoran police officer, to the rank of deputy chief. War against the Brotherhood While Elysium was supposedly too isolated to be influenced by the outside world, a number of Matoran were persuaded to join the war effort and fight for Metru Nui's defense. As Elysium was declared a neutral zone - on the condition that it housed the prisoners taken in the war - an number of Matoran also migrated to Elysium so they would not have to fight. These Matoran were mainly weak or elderly. Gaining a vested interest in the Energized Protodermis reserves alleged to be contained within the Dark Hunter war bunker on the outskirts of the settlement, however, a Po-Matoran named Garnax sought to occupy the settlement. Gaining incriminating papers that implicated the leader of the Kraata Purge in the gruesome murder of a Turaga, Garnax gained a position of authority over the biker gang. Instructing them to migrate to the rural township, Garnax charged the Matoran bikers with establishing a camp around the abandoned concrete bunker. Around this time, the Kraata Purge were also instructed to abduct Lorani, the wife of Police Chief Glacii. Holding her captive in the Kraata Purge's encampment, Garnax was thus able to secure the loyalty of the Ko-Matoran, charging him with a series of political assassinations and instructing him to facilitate in the process of his arrival in Elysium. Unwillingly, Glacii was forced to comply to the Po-Matoran's demands for the sake of his wife. With the Kraata Purge members refusing to contribute towards the maintenance of Elysium, their presence placed a considerable strain upon the resources of the city, prompting the bikers to earned the resentment of Elysium's residents. At one point the Mayor of Elysium sent a Fe-Matoran to evict the bikers from the area. However, the Fe-Matoran was abducted and assassinated by Glacii. Similarly, the Ko-Matoran police chief was charged with dispatching Papura, a Ba-Matoran law enforcer who came too close to infiltrating the Kraata Purge's encampment. More recently, however, a group of tourists traveling on a faulty transporter became stranded on the outskirts of Elysium following damage to the vehicle's propulsion system. The driver, an Agori named Knox, and an itinerant Av-Matoran named Glonor were able to contact the Elysium Police Department for recovery. With Crystallus attending the scene, the passengers were soon transported to the Elysium police station and offered accommodation by the township's residents. Offered nowhere to stay on account of an administrative error, however, Glonor was offered shelter by Crystallus and swiftly became implicated in the conspiracy surrounding the Kraata Purge. Unknowingly happening upon Glacii receiving orders from a pair of Kraata Purge members, the Ko-Matoran was forced to incriminate the bikers in assault Residents *The Mayor *The Elysium Police Force **Glacii - Current Police Chief **Crystallus - Current Deputy Police Chief **Papura - Deceased **Birus **Algor **Four female police officers stationed at Nokama's house ***Ninian **A Matoran speaker who informed Knox that the Police Department were sending a vehicle through his communicator *The Elysium Highway Patrol *Lagira *Glacii's Wife - Deceased *Nokama **A Fe-Matoran resident of Elysium who the Mayor sent to the war bunker to evict the bikers - Deceased *Members of the Kraata Purge **An Infected Ta-Matoran - Injured **An Infected Le-Matoran - Injured **A Biker who caused Knox to swerve and crash the tour bus **A member who Nokama witnessed trying to sell a Kraata to a Ko-Matoran. - Imprisoned in the Elysium Prison Appearances *''Frozen Calling'' *''Perspectives'' - Mentioned *''Judgement Day'' - To Be Written Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Frozen Calling